Protecting the World, or Have a Family
by mitzy531
Summary: When 14 year old Alana joins the flock, she has to choose between having a real family and protecting the world from erasers and their new plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, the Beginning

I wake up; the trees outside the house are swaying in the wind. I'm now with my new family, this is a new beginning for me. My name is Alana, I am 14, with wavy blond hair and aqua eyes, and I was the newest member of the flock. They saved me… life, and now I owe them. I've been here fore about a week now, but I only woke up two days ago. They treat me like family and they're the first family I've ever had, yet they don't know anything about my past. Anyway, I heard, like normal, Max falling down the steps. Now I knew I was late… I looked at my clock,

"Oh my god, its 8:00" I shoved a hoodie on and ran downstairs. The smell of bacon, eggs, and toast filled my nose. My only thought…" IGG"S COOKING!" I swing around the corner into the kitchen and sat down next to Angel and Nudge.

"Morning everyone" I say, and then get greeted back. As Fang served Iggy's food Gazzy asked me, "so Alana, what actually happened before we found you?" and the others agreed with him saying "ya what ever did happen?"

I started, "I remember rain, and lots of it. Coming down in sheets, the erasers were after me, my side, wind and face were ripped, there huge claws slashed me. The pain spread through my body. I couldn't go on anymore. I fell out of the sky. Landed on the ground with a thud, I heard them talking, 'should we get her Ari' one said, 'no she's dead.' And I seriously thought I was. I lay there the sun came up and I felt the sun rays hit my eye lids, but I couldn't move. Then… I heard a small, sweet, girl' voice," I look at Angel and she looks at my and smiles, "she was talking telling Max about me, then you Max came over, I felt you guys lift me and take me here. Now I'm here with all of you and I'm happier than I've ever bin."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that chapter was short; I just wanted to see if you guys liked it. Please review my stories! **

Chapter 2, New town, New home

Everyone looked at me; I shrugged and bit into a piece of bacon. "Who's this Ari guy anyway?" I asked, "My… brother…" Max says in almost a whisper. I looked up. The bacon fell out of my hands "wow… did not see that coming!"

"And that's not it, Jeb… well he's my dad and he protects me and the rest of us… and soon, hopefully you." She adds "ok. No problem" I reply to her.

As we finished breakfast everyone started to leave. I started the dishes like the other mornings, and then Fang comes over. "Umm... Hey" he says feeling awkward.

"Hey Fang…. What's wrong?" I could tell he had something to say.

"Oh nothing… just wanted to tell you that everyone is happy to have a new member of the flock…. And I'm … uhh…. Glad you're here." Then he walks away. "Ok then." I think, but with a smile, I'm happy they like me.

I finish the dishes and go upstairs to get dressed. To my surprise, Max is sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"I know you're new to the flock Alana, and I wanted to tell you that we're glad you're here. But I need to tell you that we move a lot and not to get comfy here. In fact Fang and I found a house at the Jersey Shore. It's a cute little town called Seaside. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." I could tell Max thought I wouldn't take it well from her expression. "That sounds like a lot of fun Max!" the surprised look on Max's face was priceless. After that I did some laundry and checked on the girls.

"Knock knock! Its Alana can I come in?" the door swung open and Angle was standing there with her huge adorable eyes. "Hi Alana!" she says with the biggest smile ever. "I came over and wanted to ask if you girls wanted to hang out. Is that ok?" I ask with a grin on my face. "Of course!" Nudge replies quickly. So I walk in and asked if they wanted me to braid there hair and they were ecstatic about the idea. "Max never does this kind of thing… and I don't think she knows hoe to braid…" nudge's comment maid me giggle and I went on with braiding.

**…...…..**

Max woke us up around 5:00 am and we started to fly east. I know knew my journey had only begun as I looked at Fang with a happy and tied look, and he looked back at me with the same expression.


End file.
